


Forgive and Forget

by freakyfangirl



Series: Historical Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heartbreak, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyfangirl/pseuds/freakyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1938, Germany wasn't himself. And because of that, the world was changed forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

_May 1939_

Feliciano and his boss walked through the streets of Berlin, their heads high and strides proud. Feliciano’s crisp blue uniform was heavy and hot in the warm May sun. Mussolini was speaking sternly to North Italy, basically giving him the conversation you would have with a five year old. “Be on your best behavior, make a good impression…” blah blah blah. But Feliciano wasn’t paying attention. No, he was more concerned with his surroundings.

Berlin had changed since he last was here. Instead of the black, red, and gold flags that had once hung proudly throughout the city, a strange flag was there instead. A blood red flag with a white circle smack in the middle. In the center of the circle was an abnormal black symbol. The flag was hung everywhere. Above doorways, in windows, even above the streets. It was almost as though the German people wished to forget who they used to be and were quick to rejoice in their new identity.

Feliciano swallowed the bile rising up his throat and focused on where he and his boss were headed. He and Ludwig were going to be signing an agreement to become allies. It was strange that he and his boss had agreed. But Feliciano had matured quite a bit since his days of being a tomato box fairy.

The two Italians marched up the stairs of the town hall, passing once again underneath one of those strange flags. They were greeted by a German officer, who nodded curtly at them and lead them through a maze of hallways. Finally, they stopped at a door that lead to an office. Seated at the desk was Germany’s boss, Adolf Hitler.

Adolf was a…charismatic man. He had whipped the entire population of Germany into a frenzy. From what Feliciano had heard, neighbor turned against neighbor and people had been forced out of their homes. Many people had escaped the country and moved to other countries of Europe such as Poland and the Netherlands. 

But, as far as Feliciano could tell, Germany’s boss looked like a nice man. His eyes were twinkling fondly at Feli. But something about him still seemed _off._ There was a hungry glint in his eyes, as though he knew exactly what kind of power he held and couldn’t wait to use it. 

However, Ludwig was nowhere to be seen. Feliciano quickly glanced around the room, but his blond haired blue eyed friend was nowhere to be found. Feli cleared his throat, “Excuse me sir, where is Ludwig? I’d like to speak with him.” Hitler’s eyes flashed dangerously and Feliciano gulped. But the man’s smile returned quickly. 

“Deutschland?” the man’s accent was overwhelming, “Oh, he is sick. He will not be joining us for the signing of the pact.” Feliciano stared curiously at Germany’s boss; countries didn’t get sick. The only time they ever did was if their citizens were in great peril. But Feli bit his tongue and simply nodded. 

And so the Steel Pact was signed.

 

 _May 1940_  

Feli ran through the streets of Berlin, his boots heavy on the cobblestone paths. The streets had become so familiar to him in the year since the signing of the Steel Pact. The streets were alive with the sounds of celebration. Feliciano could see dancers and musicians all around the streets. He weaved around women and small children, trying to make his way to the town hall. He sprinted up the steps, but was stopped by two German guards crossing their guns in his path. 

In his panic, he slipped into Italian. “Fatemi passare! Fatemi passare! Ho bisogno di parlare con Ludwig Beilschmidt!” He kept rambling in rapid Italian, until a voice from behind the guards yelled out, “Lassen Sie ihn durch!”

Exchanging looks, the guards cleared the way. Looking up to thank whoever had cleared him, Feliciano was shocked to see _Ludwig Beilschmidt_ standing on the steps of the town hall.

Ludwig looked different from the last time he had seen him. Instead of the strong, burly German that Feliciano used to know, the Ludwig that stood here was pale and sickly. His light blue eyes were bloodshot and sunken and he looked malnourished. 

Feli looked shocked and could only mutter, “Luddy…why? Why did you do that to big brother France?” Ludwig’s back straightened. His voice was hoarse and he said, “We did what we had to do. To win.” 

His arm shot out in front of him in a salute. The people in the square followed suit. Feli looked on in horror. 

He turned and ran.

 

_June 1944_

Four years.

Four years had passed since Feliciano had seen Ludwig. Four years of horror and bloodshed and tears. Sure, Feli had heard about Ludwig from the Allies since he had surrendered, but never actually had seen him. Forever was the memory of him, broken and starving, engraved in Feliciano’s memory. 

Feliciano had been the first of the Axis to fall to the Allies. He never was a fighter, he was all about siestas and pasta and pretty women. About a month after surrendering, he had turned around and declared war on Germany. He had been shown what Hitler had been doing to his country and had been horrified. 

He and the Allies were in boats, heading for Northern France—Normandy. Feliciano knew that something big was going to happen. Other countries were in his boat as well. Jett and Arthur sat next to each other, looking out over the ocean. Toby was looking longingly at them, but kept to himself. Adriaan, Emma, and Matthew talked quietly among themselves. Felix and Lukas were making small talk, most likely about the growing power to their south and east. Feli had never seen Alfred be so quiet.

He rubbed the iron cross pendant that he had worn for the past few years. It was identical to the one Ludwig used to wear, and Feli always kept it. As a reminder he told himself, of how things used to be. 

The boats landed and the ten of them rushed out to the German troops. Feliciano fired blindly, refusing to look any of the soldiers in the eye. He caught a flash of blue and blond, but thought nothing of it. He was the only Italian soldier; the Allies didn’t trust a former enemy. Feli continued firing until he felt something hit the top of his head: the butt of a rifle. 

He landed hard on his back, the grains of sand soft against his neck. He squinted against the sun and soon saw a figure stand over him. His blue eyes pierced Feliciano’s honey brown ones. Feli gasped, “Luddy?” 

The figure didn’t answer, and walked off to join the chaos of the battle.

 

_June 1945_

It’s been a month since Germany surrendered. Feliciano had gasped when he heard the news, and quickly ran off to ask his boss if he could help the country recuperate. His boss immediately refused, saying that they had their own mess to clean up. 

It was a month until he could see him.

Feliciano walked through the streets of Berlin. They were no longer bright and cheery as they once had been; now they were dark and dismal. The city was in ruin because of bombings. There were no smiles, no laughter, and no joy.

Just silence.

One man was walking around the city center, helping people find shelter and rationing food. The man could barely walk himself, but he still helped. When the man turned around, he and Feli made eye contact.

Only one man had eyes like that.

Feliciano choke back a sob and sprinted across the square to Ludwig and enveloped him in a hug. The two of them sunk to the ground. Ludwig took one look at Feli and burst into tears.

Feliciano was shocked, he had never seen Luddy cry. But he knew that he had to be the strong one for once. He rubbed circles on the larger male’s back and planted a kiss on his forehead. Ludwig tried to stammer out an apology but Feliciano silenced him.

It was that day that the two of them decided that they would always be for each other. To pick up the pieces.

And you know what?

To this day, they still are picking up the pieces. They forgive and forget.

But what else can you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for a days work.
> 
> May 1939 - references the signing of the Steel Pact (alliance between Italy and Germany before WW2)  
> May 1940 - references German invasion of France  
> June 1944 - references Allied invasion of Normandy (more commonly known as D Day)  
> June 1945 - one month after Germany surrendered to the Allies
> 
> Fatemi passare! Fatemi passare! Ho bisogno di parlare con Ludwig Beilschmidt! - Let me through! Let me through! I need to speak with Ludwig Beilschmidt! - Italian
> 
> Lassen Sie ihn durch! - Let him through!


End file.
